Bully proof love
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Fowler pulls a prank on the Autobots for the government so they could move. It turns out to be a good thing. The team meet a girl who's bullied every day of school, and become her friend. Friendships are made, and love flourishes. the Autobots soon discover though, that the bullied girl knows about them through a T.V. show. Later Ratchet/OC. Rating changer. please review.
1. the move

Bully proof love

Fowler walked out of the elevator and everyone turned to him. "We need to evacuate." The humans looked up as well. "Why?" Fowler rolled his eyes and said, "Decepticon attack. Approximant arrival is 4 hours. I already got the place set, but just to be on the safe side, you 'bots are going to school."

"Not cool." Smokescreen growled. 'Bee nodded as he crossed his arms. "Like it or not I've already got you registered, and they don't allow school skipping." Fowler growled. June snickered and said, "Thank the lord."

"Well, what are you standing around for? Get moving!" the Autobots gathered the relics and energon as June drove the kids home so they could pack. Fowler gave Ratchet the coordinates and they started taking the energon and relics through.

The humans came back rather quickly. Fowler waved her through and her and the kids sped through. 'Bee and Optimus walked through with energon and into a barn as the humans got their things into the car. Miko's host parents and Raf's family were on trips.

The Autobots all came through and Fowler closed the bridge back at base. He wiped the system of the coordinates and bolted.

Miko rolled her eyes and sighed. She watched as Bulkhead paced back and forward over and over again. "Bulkhead, will you calm down?! You're getting us all riled up!" Ratchet growled. "How did the Decepticons know about us?!" Bulkhead growled.

Fowler walked in then and said, "They didn't." everyone looked at him and Ratchet yelled, "What?!" Fowler nodded and stated, "The government wanted you to move here, more rural, less a chance of the Decepticons looking here. Too rural, and plus, there's a good side to this."

He pulled out a video and put it in the T.V. on the platform. Everyone watched. Miko's, Raf's, and the Darby's homes exploded. They all stared. "They know now that you are in Jasper. At least they think you're there." Fowler stated. "Still don't know if they were 'cons or MECH."

He then walked into a compartment off the wall of the platform. "Come on children, you have school tomorrow." June stated and Miko growled. They walked up to the house and Ratchet said, "I'm going to make Fowler regret sending me off to a human school."


	2. first and second period

The 'bots, particularly 'Bee, Smokescreen, and Ratchet, growled as they drove off to school, or as Ratchet likes to put it, the pit. The humans rode with their guardians. A girl hopped off her bus and the kindergartners followed laughing.

"I want to see your spiders!" a wild and rambunctious boy shouted. The girl looked down at him with a light smile and pulled a plastic jar from her backpack handing from one strap as a string bag hung on her back. The other kindergartners crowded around. "Cool." They stated and the girl smiled a little more.

A kindergartener girl tripped on her shoelace and the girl stopped. She helped her up then tied her shoelace. She patted the girl's head then took back her spiders. How the team just happened to run into her they might never know.

The girl stood up and held a kindergartener girl and boy's hand. "See you later, Hunter, Kendra." She stated as they walked into a separate door than her. She walked down the hall and her face became plain. She showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Hey Darwin!" a boy said and started to laugh. Others laughed around him. The girl continued to walk. The team got their lockers; Jack was in 10th with Arcee, and Bulkhead. Miko was in 8th with 'Bee and Smokescreen. That left Optimus and Ratchet with Raf in 7th grade. They all had first hour together, which led to Mrs. Wiseman's room.

When they got in there, the girl was already there, writing something in a big binder, 3 inches. She only glanced up, her glasses glinting in the light. "Hello, I hope you'll have a grand time here in my hell." She stated then went back to writing.

"Someone sure doesn't like school." The girl looked up with a glare. "I have straight As and love school, it's the idiots that make this place a living hell." She snarled before turning away back to her writing, stating the conversation was over.

The teacher walked in and the girl looked up and stated, "Good morning Mrs. Wiseman." "Good morning Darla." The teacher replied then looked at the three. She showed them to her seats and the girl's head dropped with a groan as they were seated next to her, Optimus behind her, Ratchet on her left, and Raf on her right.

The teacher walked out and the girl went back to writing. She glanced at Raf to see him looking at her and snarled lowly with a glare. He quickly looked away. Ratchet snickered. The girl moaned silently as the other class members came in. "Hey Darwin."

Darla growled at him as he sat diagonally from her. "Did you just growl at me?" he questioned and the girl looked away. "Guys, Darla just growled at me." Darla ignored him and the others. A boy sat in front of her and she stated as she looked up, "Hey Ethan." She suddenly swiped his binder.

"Nope, give it to me." Darla smiled as she put it under her seat. She then grabbed it and gave it back. Ethan swiped her pencil and Darla rolled her eyes and put her hand out. He gave her the pencil back. The 3 minute bell rang and Darla went back to writing. She looked up and watched silently as a girl walked in.

She growled lowly before retreating to her binder of writing. Darla glanced up and said, "Hey Kinsey." "Yeah, hey Kinsey." Ethan stated as the girl walked by and Darla grabbed Kinsey's binder. "Darla." She stated and Darla handed the binder to Ethan. Kinsey sighed and said, "Ethan!" both Darla and Ethan snickered as Ethan gave back the binder.

Ethan and Darla high fived. Darla then retreated to her writing once more. The one minute bell rang and the teacher walked in. Darla looked up at her with innocent eyes. After looking at her for about 37 seconds she went back to writing.

The final bell rang and Darla closed her binder and put it under her seat and drew out another binder. She looked at the teacher who said, "Class, we have 3 new students." Darla rolled her eyes and put her head on her desk as she looked at the teacher. "Could you come up?" Ratchet, Optimus, and Raf walked up.

There were whispers shared as Darla only looked, head resting on her crossed arms. "Darla…" Darla's head shot up and she looked at the teacher. "Since you have every class with them, you shall escort them everywhere." "Lucky me." Darla mumbled.

"Would you be as kind to introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Wiseman asked, looking back at the 3. "Ratchet." "Optimus." "Rafael, but you can call me Raf." Darla's head cocked to the side in thought. "Darla, are you alright? You're cocking your head again." Mrs. Wiseman stated and Darla shook her head. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine, just in thought." She replied.

"Darla, perhaps you should go to the nurse." "I'm fine, I promise." She replied as she went to writing. "Well, since we're having a free day because of our new students, then perhaps you could show them around." Mrs. Wiseman stated and Darla looked up at her.

She nodded and took up the pass. Darla was quiet after that, only speaking when showing them rooms. People made fun of her and she seemed oblivious to it. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" "You just asked one, does it look like I'm going to kill you for it?" Darla replied and the three stared at her. Darla looked at them and said, "That means yes, you can ask me a question."

"Why are you ignoring people and them being rude to you?" Optimus questioned and Darla turned back around. "You-ou'll find out." she stated and Optimus shrugged. The bell rang once she finished, showing them the band room, and that was their next class. They walked in, they had brought their things with them, and Darla looked around.

She smiled and said, "Hey Joe, Hunter." "What's up?" Joe asked and Darla stated, "The ceiling." "I did it again." Joe muttered. Darla rolled her eyes and Hunter stated, "See you later." Darla nodded. Miko, 'Bee, and Smokescreen exited next. Darla cocked her head at Miko just before she went out the door.

Darla waited before Kinsey came in. "Darla, Kinsey, you can go practice flags outside. The rest of you, follow them. I'll be out shortly." Darla took up a flag and air blade then walked out. Kinsey did the same. "Good day Mr. Smith." Darla added as she walked by the teacher and he said, "Hello Darla."

When they got out the 3 looked around curiously. There was a track, playground, a sub football field, a football field, 2 baseball fields, storage facility, and some ponds, sewage ponds. They looked forward to see Darla spinning a flag around and talking to Kinsey.

Kinsey nodded and tried, but messed up. Darla shook her head and did the motion slowly in front of her. Kinsey got it that time and smiled. Darla nodded. She suddenly did a fast move that got Kinsey confused. "That's the normal speed." Darla stated and Kinsey stared. "Nu-uh." Darla was about to reply when Mr. Smith stated, "That it is."

Darla looked up at Mr. Smith as he brought with him an air blade and flag. "Darla, go practice while I teach Kinsey." Darla nodded and walked off. The rest of the class, which was only five people not including the 3 team members, were off playing. Darla put the flag to her right then launched it into the air.

It spun once and Darla caught it in her right hand where her hand was when she launched it up. She had the flag straight up, the bottom end to her belly button and hand covering the end. "Good job Darla." "I've been practicing the push spin toss too." Darla stated and put her right hand upside down in the center of the pole.

She twisted the flag to the right 5 times before pushing her right hand up, releasing the flag. The flag spun once before she caught it in her right hand and went back into present arms. "Good job." Darla smiled. She sat her flag down and picked up the air blade. Her right hand was upside down, holding the blade up.

Her left hand was on top, stabilizing it. She pushed the air blade down with her left hand 2 times before going all the way around, her left hand catching the air blade on the bottom and right hand stabilizing. Darla switched her hands and did the same push, but caught the air blade on the bottom with her right hand repeatedly.

She looked up at Mr. Smith to see him gawking at her. She smiled and caught the air blade once more before stopping. "I'm going inside." She declared and Mr. Smith nodded. "Could you check out their instruments they want?" he questioned and Darla nodded. The three team members once again followed her as she took in her air blade and flag.

Darla put them up then asked as she opened some screen doors and asked, "What type of instruments you want? You can only have wind to begin with." They just looked at her. She sighed and said, "You probably don't know anything about instruments." They nodded and Darla took out 5 instruments.

She opened the largest one and put it together. "Trombone, you use the slide to control the notes." She stated then took it apart and put it back in the case. She took out another instrument, putting it together, and stated, "Alto saxophone, all these keys are used in different patterns to create the notes."

She yet again put that back and put together another instrument. "Clarinet, yet again you use different finger patterns to make the notes, holding the bell…" she tapped the bell, "At a 80 degree angle." She put it up and put another instrument together. "Flute, once again, different finger patterns for different notes, held at your shoulder out to the side."

She put it up and took out the last instrument and put the 2 pieces together. "Trumpet; now there are only 3 keys. There are only 7 patterns for over 8 notes. Some patterns are used twice, like other notes on other instruments, but this is probably the easiest air instrument."

She put it up quickly and looked at the clock. 39 minutes. She turned back to the 3 team members and Raf spoke up first. "I want to play the trumpet." Darla smiled lightly and held out the one she had out. she brought out another trumpet and looked at Ratchet and Optimus.

Ratchet chose the trumpet as well as Optimus. Darla put the other instruments up before sitting in the teachers chair and asking for the instruments. She looked at the 2nd valve and typed in the encrypted codes in their name boxes along with what instrument it was.

She handed them back with a nod. That's when Mr. Smith, McCoy, Kinsey, Kyle, Maddie, and Megan came in. She looked up and nodded to the teacher as she said, "Codes are in, all trumpets." Maddie and Megan said, "Why not altos?" "Or flute?" Kinsey stated and Darla stated as she walked to her seat, "That's what they chose."

She sat down and started on, what else? Her writing. "What's she writing anyways?" Ratchet asked and Kinsey snorted. "Who knows?" she stated and Darla glanced up. "If only I had a wrench." She stated and went back to writing. "You say that every time someone gets on your nerves." Maddie stated.

"Mr. Smith, do you have a wrench?" Darla questioned heartily. "I do but I'm not giving it to you." He replied and Darla made a frustrated look. "Dang it." She muttered. She took out headphones and put them over her ears. She nodded her head to the beat of the music she was listening to as she wrote.

The others started to play chess and the team felt like they didn't belong there. Darla looked up and saw them off in the corner, just watching. Poor Rafael was going through a lot because Bumblebee was a grade higher than him.

Darla could see the sadness in his eyes and called as she took off her headphones, "How old are you, Raf?" he looked up and said, "12 and a half." "I'm turning 13 in the summer." Darla admitted. She shrugged and said sternly, "Many things are used in life to advantages and disadvantages; my birthday is an advantage because I don't have to deal with bringing treats to school.

"It's kind of like chess; you use what there is there to your advantage and the opposite opponent uses other things to your disadvantage." "I've never played chess." Raf said and walked over to Darla. "It's really fun… and… I'm sorry I snarled and glared at you."

Raf smiled and said, "It's alright." Darla smiled and said as she looked away, "I'm… distant… with others. I usually just hang out with animals or type, or read and write. I don't have a social life. I'm working to keep my grades at As too much that I don't really worry about my social life. Whenever someone talks to me and I don't want to talk, which is usually always, I growl and glare at them.

"People think I'm a freak, but they're wrong. My life is different than theirs because I look at it differently and I act the way I should be, the way I want to. I can see things in a different perspective than anyone else here. They think I'm talking about nonsense, but it's common life."

Darla shrugged as Raf sat in front of her, Darla's whole body turned around from the way it should be facing. Raf was the same facing her. Darla put her head on her arms that rested on the back of the seat. "I've never had a friend before." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yet again, I'm too obsessed in creating things and taking things apart." "Like what?" Darla smiled and said, "I've taken apart a whole laptop and put it back together. It was all screwed up, but when I put it back together it was perfect."

Darla smiled and said, "I bet you're different." Raf nodded and Darla said as she took her headphones from around her neck, "Listen to this."

watch?v=JGXBCKXU3bg

Raf smiled as he listened. "Hey Darla." Kinsey came over after the song ended. Darla looked at her. "You're books are weird." She stated and Darla growled and yelled, "Give it back!" she grabbed the binder from Kinsey's grasp and she said, "And gross." Darla snarled and Kinsey stated, "And your new friend here is shorter than me."

Darla's eyes went dark and she sat her binder down in her seat as she stood. She snarled down at the 4'11" girl and she backed up. Everyone watched except the teacher. Darla walked forward before showing off sharp teeth. Kinsey dashed away. Darla turned to Raf and said, "Everyone makes fun of people who hang out with me. You don't have to hang out with me."

Raf smiled and said, "But I want to, I don't care what people think or say." Darla smiled and said, "Then you're my first friend I've ever had… and think the way I do." She and Raf laughed and then the bell rang. Darla bolted up and she walked by Raf who motioned for Ratchet and Optimus to walk with them. They did so.

"What about Joe and Hunter?" Raf asked and Darla said as she looked at him, "Comrades at A2J." Raf looked at her confused. "Addicted to Jesus. It's a worship group. You should come sometime, I can text you the places we meet, it's at different places."

Raf smiled and said, "That would be cool!" Darla smiled. A girl walked up and tapped Darla on the shoulder. "Hey Monica." Darla stated. Darla turned to Raf and said, "Also a comrade from A2J." "Yep." "They're close to friends, but we don't hang out much. We only hang out at A2J." Darla explained.


	3. third and fourth period

They walked into geography class where again the 3 were seated by Darla. The kids all ignored her as she wrote… until the girl from first hour walked in. Darla only glanced at her from behind her glasses and the 3 could see her look darken, even as Ratchet was behind her he could see her stiffen in hatred. Her grip tightened on her pencil, yet she held her cool.

"Hey Darla." The girl stated and Darla murmured, "Good morning Shyann." "I have some questions for you." Darla's head dropped and hit the desk. "Are you PMSing?" Darla's eyes widened and the whole class laughed as Ratchet, Optimus, and Raf stared in shock. Darla looked up and replied firmly as she didn't make eye contact, "Go fuck yourself then fall off a cliff."

She returned to her writing as everyone stared at her. Darla looked up as the teacher walked in and greeted happily, "Good morning Ms. Dyer." The teacher nodded and Darla watched her every movement. Ms. Dyer looked at the 3 around Darla and said, "Free day." Darla just continued to write and Shyann stated, "Do you shave your legs?"

Darla stayed silent as her focus stayed on her work. "Leave her alone." Raf spoke up. The teacher walked out of the room. "Oh what? You here little boyfriend? Awfully small." You could have sworn you saw smoke blow out of Darla's ears as she stood up.

She grabbed Shyann by the collar and yanked her up. "You can make fun of me as much as you want, it won't hurt me. But if you _**dare**_ make fun of Rafael I will knock you into the next dimension." She snarled and Shyann nodded. Darla pushed her back down in her seat and returned to her own seat.

She sat down with no emotion of what happened and went back to writing. The class was silent. Darla took out her phone and put on a song as she put on her headphones. She started to mouth the lyrics. Darla blew some hair out of her face and watched as the teacher came back in.

"Are you alright, Darla?" she asked and Darla replied with a smile, "Perfectly fine Ms. Dyer." She quickly returned to her writing. Darla turned on another song as she continued to write… still. Shyann took this opportunity as the teacher for some reason left again and said, "Hey shorty, hide from her, she's an idiotic buffoon who…"

Shyann didn't get to finish as a shadow loomed over her. She turned around to be met with Darla. "You have the day before I get you." She growled. Shyann gulped as the tall twelve year old scowled down at her. Darla sat in her seat right when the teacher walked in. She took off her headphones when the song was over and put her binder under her seat.

A toy truck came out and rested on top of it, growling at Shyann reached for it. It transformed and bit her fingers, immediately making Shyann pull back with a wince. Darla stood up and asked, "Do you need any help, Ms. Dyer?" she nodded and picked up some papers and a pass.

"Perhaps our new students would like to come with you." Ratchet and Optimus shrugged as Raf instantly got up. They followed him, knowing it wouldn't be good to be left with the others. Darla had her bag on her back and the truck drove by her with her binder.

"Oh, come on Brains, play some music." It whined.

watch?v=K4Ggwzz_n0

It didn't disrupt any classes, but Darla still growled at her bag. The truck transformed and carried the binder in his hands as he slid back and forward to the beat. Darla sighed and shook her head. "Oh, come on Darla, you know this is a song for you. Considering how many people bully you." He stated.

Darla rolled her eyes and said, "Just my luck to get stuck with you, Wheelie." "Hey, I'm your robotic friend." "Yeah, not human." Darla replied as she looked down at him. Darla walked into the office and Ratchet rolled his eyes when he saw Miko in the principal's office. "Really Miko?" he questioned and Miko shrugged.

"Waiting for papers to print." She replied. "How long you been in here?" Raf asked. "10 minutes." She replied. Darla turned in the grades before walking over to the printer. She picked up some papers and held them out and asked, "These them?" Miko looked at them and nodded.

Darla smiled and said, "Be observant." Miko nodded and walked out. Darla and the 3 walked out as well. Wheelie continued to walk as he said, "I get a bad vibe from her." "You're not the only one." Darla stated. A little robot came out of her bag and walked by her and Wheelie. He looked at Miko and said, "Same here."

"I just got confused." Raf stated. Optimus had been silent for a while. Darla looked at them and said, "They traveled her from another dimension. Dimensional travel in scientific explanation. They've taught me alien things and I've taught them human things."

Darla looked down at the robots and said, "Brains! I told you not to read my things." Brains looked up from the binder and said, "I read it at night, nothing much really. Wheelie's watched worse." "Ugh… I knew I should've locked him in a cage at night."

"You just let him watch horrible things for his already horrible mind." Brains stated. "Not helping." Darla replied. She checked her phone and said as she put her bag on the ground, "In, in." they got in and Darla grabbed up her binder.

The bell rang and Darla grumbled, "Great, communication arts." "You could skip." Wheelie suggested and Darla stated, "Not a chance, I'll skip when you control my mind." Wheelie grumbled and they walked into class.

"Good day Mrs. Jordan." Darla greeted and the teacher nodded. Wheelie purred as Darla put her bag next to her seat and Darla kicked the bag. Wheelie grumbled and Darla took up to writing. "Free day." Darla turned to Raf, who was diagonal from her, and asked, "You like computers?" Raf nodded and Darla brought out a laptop.

"You and Brains will get along then." She stated and Brains stated, "At least I get to be out of the bag." "Not fair!" Wheelie hissed. "Would you dumbbells shut up?" Darla snarled. "Darla, are you alright?" the teacher asked and Darla nodded as she went back to writing.

Darla grumbled as her pencil was taken from her and turned and took Ethan's binder. They glared at each other and gave the things back at the same time. Darla turned around and went back to writing. Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, if it isn't the retards." Darla looked around to see the teacher was gone and rose up out of her seat. She rose to her full height and growled down at Shyann, "Don't utter another word." Shyann nodded. Darla sat back down as the teacher walked in.

Darla looked up then down at her writing again. She sighed and shook her head. Brains powered on behind her and Raf started to type. "Darla, your computer stopped working." Raf reported. "Brains, I swear I will take you apart piece by piece while you're able to feel it all and alive very painfully and use you for spare parts." Darla growled and Brains started up again.

"Works every time." Darla muttered and continued with her writing. Darla looked up and smiled as she saw it raining out. "A perfect day." She stated as she smiled and went back to writing. She thought a moment then nodded and started to write again. "And another thing, Darla. I can just read what you type." Brains stated.

"Just shut up." Darla growled and Brains did so. "Hey kid, wanna read what she typed?" "Brains, you're coming really close to becoming spare parts." Darla growled and Brains stayed quiet afterwards. Darla looked at Ratchet and Optimus and said as she put her pencil down, "Mind explaining why you moved here?"

"Our grandfather moved us here." Optimus stated and Ratchet snickered, Fowler was officially their grandfather. "Yeah." Ratchet stated afterwards. "Thought this place would shape us up." he finished with a shrug. Darla rolled her eyes and said, "I've been here my whole life and know that it's true. You'll be like me soon."

"How so?" Optimus asked. "Work hard person, animal lover, and maybe even social lifeless person." Darla stated with a shrug. "What are you talking about?" Ethan piped in. "They're talking about country junk." Brains explained. Darla looked to Raf, Optimus, and Ratchet and said, "Ethan knows their secret." "Proud to know him." Wheelie piped up.

Darla kicked the bag and Wheelie whined, but shut up. the bell rang after a while and Brains wanted to stay with Raf.


	4. fifth period, tier, and lunch

They walked into pre-algebra and Darla once again greeted the teacher. "It's a free day because we have new students." Mrs. Wilkins declared. That's when Jacob decided to cut in as the 3 team members sat once again by Darla.

"Are your names like the show Transformers Prime?" "Oy, not this." Darla stated out loud and let her head drop and hit the table, hard. The three looked confused and Darla saw this. "I don't know what you mean." Optimus stated and Jacob looked at Darla. "Come one Darla, tell them about it." Jacob stated with light amusement.

Darla sighed; catching on that it was a set up. "Transformers Prime is a show on the hub where alien beings from another planet called Cybertron that fight with one another. There are two sides, Autobots, and Decepticons. The Autobots fight for freedom as the Decepticons fight for chaos. Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots and Team Prime…"

Ratchet was secretly recording all of this. "…Ratchet is the commanding medical officer, and Raf, otherwise known as Rafael, is the kid genius in words.

"He knows a lot about computers and over time is taught by Ratchet about Cybertronian and Cybertron since he is intrigued by it and also because he can understand Bumblebee, who's vocalizer was damaged by Megatron back in the war for Cybertron, so can now only speak Cybertronian."

Darla put her head down again, only to then reach and grab the binder under her desk and start to write yet again. The class burst out laughing and Darla casted her eyes down and continued to write. "Slagging fraggers." Darla growled under her breath. Wheelie poked out of the bag and said, "Feisty." "Shut the slag up glitchhelm." Darla snarled and Wheelie cowered down.

"Hey cyber-dork." "Shut your slagging mouth before I kick your tailpipe to Cybertron and back!" Darla hissed. "Oh, I'm so afraid." Wheelie jumped out as Brains transformed and they bit the boy. "Whoa!" he stated and fell. "Brains, Wheelie, enough." Darla commanded as she stood and they stood at her feet.

"Get the slag up before I shove my pede up your tailpipe." The boy scrambled up. "Now get away from me before I have Brains here castrate you… painfully." The boy raced to his seat as Brains and Wheelie rubbed against Darla's legs.

Darla sat in her seat and Brains and Wheelie climbed into her lap. They nuzzled into her like cats and stated, "This is a better place than our dimension." "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'm sick of war, sick of Megatron, blah, blah, blah." Darla stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I bet you my two optics that you've never dealt with war." Wheelie stated. "Wheelie, Wheelie, Wheelie, you little Autobot. I lost my father to war." Darla stated and Wheelie stared up at her. "Uh-oh." Brains stated and hid under the chair.

Tears streaked Darla's face and she turned away. Brains popped up and said to Darla as he got on the desk connected to the chair, "Look Darla." Darla turned to him and smiled as she said, "Thanks Brains." She took the stuffed cheetah and smiled as she said, "Papa got it for me when he took a little trip to Africa after his release from Afghanistan."

She looked to Wheelie and said, "My papa chose that route, because he said it would save many lives. He was stern and kind. He never showed emotion, but I could still see hints here or there. Just like a certain Autobot leader." she patted Wheelie's helm and he smiled up at her.

He rolled forward on her lap and hugged her. "I'm sorry I brought it up." he stated and Darla smiled as she lifted his chin up. Brains hopped into her lap and looked up at her. "Things must be learned by accidents." She stated firmly as if it were fact.

Darla growled as the bell rang and said as she looked to the team, "Sorry I had a meltdown." Raf smiled and said, "It's alright." "Class dismissed." The teacher stated and they all walked out. Brains and Wheelie stood on either of Darla's shoulders. The song from earlier started to play from Brains and the crowd cleared for them.

The crowd closed behind them gradually and the little robots smiled. Darla held an emotionless face. They walked into the library for tier and everyone stared at them. Ratchet growled lowly when he saw Miko. Wheelie and Brains sat on Darla's shoulders and smiled at each other.

"No way, it's Brains and Wheelie from Transformers!" Darla snarled as the kids got closer and even the 9th graders backed down. She glared as she walked through them. Wheelie handed her the binder as she sat down and they watched as she wrote.

Wheelie snickered and Brains hit him in the back of the helm. Wheelie grumbled. "Where are Jack, Arcee, and Bulkhead?" "They're in 10th grade so they don't have tier yet." Smokescreen explained. Miko nodded with 'Bee. "How's the guide going? Ours sucks." She motioned to a kid over a little by Darla.

The boy looked over Darla's shoulder only to get a punch from Brains. He stumbled back before scrambling away. Darla and the little 'bots snickered. Darla actually smiled. Raf smiled and walked over to them. He sat in front of Darla and she looked up with kind eyes. "Yeah Raf?" she questioned.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with Brains." He stated and Darla looked to Brains. "Can I Mom?" he questioned and Darla rolled her eyes and nodded. Brains hugged her before jumping in front of Raf. He transformed and said as he powered up, "Type away pal." Raf smiled and Brains chuckled.

Wheelie grumbled and Darla patted his helm. "Calm down boy, you'll have your fun." Wheelie still pouted. Raf scooted over to Darla and showed her some information. They started to talk and Wheelie and Brains listened in.

"Open conversations boys, got anything to add?" "Can they see Transformers and Transformers Prime sometime at our place?" the stated in sync. "If they're allowed." Darla said and Raf piped up, "I'll ask my grandfather."

Darla smiled and nodded. Darla looked up when the bell rang and Brains transformed, hopping back onto Darla's shoulder. She grabbed her binder and walked by Raf and they talked. They parted when Darla walked to her table and Raf walked into the lunch line.

She was once again writing. As they walked out of line, the team got grasped by the shoulders and led past Darla. She looked at them before casting her eyes away in sadness. Raf looked back just the same. Brains started to play a piece of music and Darla smiled at him.

watch?v=i2LjGrMxKz8

The team was sat down and kids blocked view of Darla who was sending a look for them to get out of there. "Welcome to the cool kids. Pay no mind to the idiot Darla who spends more time on grades than popularity." It was Shyann. She smiled at Optimus who just looked back with a scowl. "Isn't this guy a little too small for his age?" a boy joked from behind Raf.

If they would have seen Darla she would be about to explode. All of a sudden she stalked forward, Brains and Wheelie on either side of her. Brains was still playing the music (3:55). Darla stood in front of Raf and growled, "Leave him alone." "Why? He's a shorty." Darla's eyes darkened and she snarled. She looked at the little 'bots and nodded.

They started to climb the boy and he yelped and danced a crazy dance as they attacked him. They let go and dropped down and scampered back to Darla. "Raf, get up and go to my table." She informed and he quickly did so. (6:01). Darla ushered the others over to the table and Brains and Wheelie growled at the popular kids.

Unpopular kids watched them and started to cheer. The popular kids were left speechless. Raf smiled and said, "Thanks guys." The 3 nodded. "No one makes fun of our friend." They stated in unison. (8:06). "We are only 3, but we stand for what is right. You are always welcome to come to us. We have suffered, but have fought against it along the way.

"No one here doesn't know how we have fought, for our freedom to walk in these halls. It is war, between us and the others. You are safe here, with us." Darla stated and the little 'bots nodded with smiles. Darla sat by Raf and smiled at them all. (15:20). Darla looked at Brains and Wheelie with a smile and soft eyes and they smiled back.


	5. a bit of sixth period, work, and welcome

They walked out of the lunch room as the bell rang and the team parted ways. Darla and her three new friends followed her into the science room. First ones, no surprise there. Darla sat at a table that was off from the others.

They sat in their seats and the teacher walked in. "Good day Ms. Pickard." Darla stated with a smile and the teacher smiled back. "These the rascals following you?" "Not with the, The Little Rascals, bit again." Darla whined.

"What's The Little Rascals?" Raf questioned. Darla's head shot up from on her desk, she had once again dropped it to it, and said, "Don't tell them!" Ms. Pickard started to explain and Darla moaned and put her head down. The rest of the students walked in.

Darla quickly submerged in reading. The teacher walked out, bad plan. The popular kids surrounded Ratchet, Optimus, and Raf, looking mad. Darla gulped and looked at Brains and Wheelie. "We'll give you one more chance, other than that…" a boy punched his palm with his fist.

"Never." Optimus stated and Ratchet and Raf nodded in agreement. Optimus got lifted up out of his seat before being punched. Darla's head shot up and she said to the little Autobots, "Find the teacher!" she jumped up as they ran out and slid in front of Ratchet, Optimus, and Raf. She snarled and punched the boy in the face. "Have some of your own medicine." She growled.

The popular kids all started lashing out at her and she blocked and dodged, always protecting the 3 team members. The teacher ran in as a popular kid punched Darla in the face. She wiped the blood away and snarled at the student.

"Darla!" the teacher gasped and the students yelped and scrambled to their seats. Darla stumbled and fell back. Ratchet caught her and helped her up. Brains and Wheelie ran up to her and whined, "Darla." Optimus shook his head as Ratchet and Raf looked at him.

"Help them to the nurse's office… I have to take care of the class." Darla stumbled out and the little Autobots whined as they stayed close to her. Ratchet helped Darla walked and she winced as he laid his hand on her stomach to help steady her. Optimus and Raf followed behind them. They reached the nurse's office and the nurse stared.

"What happened?" Raf explained as Ratchet helped the nurse by taking care of Optimus. "You've got a broken nose and black eye Darla, what's gotten into you?" the nurse questioned. "Helping the one's closest to me." Darla replied as she looked to Raf, Ratchet, and Optimus with her one good eye.

They looked to see the science class walking down the hall with a very mad looking Ms. Pickard. She stopped and smiled in at them before walking after the class. Darla smiled happily. She looked to the 3 team members and said, "We're supposed to help Mr. Markley." "Who's he?" Raf questioned.

Darla smiled as she replied, "School's technician. I help him with wiring and school system set ups and all that." Raf beamed and followed Darla. Ratchet was next and Optimus followed. Brains and Wheelie traveled on either side of Darla.

Darla knocked on a door that you couldn't see through and a man answered. "We're ready." Darla declared. They walked around gathering supplies and saw the science class in the gym running around as punishment. Darla rolled her eyes and mumbled, "More like climbing a rope."

Then some kids started climbing a rope. Darla smiled to herself happily. Darla explained how to pull the wire through the roof then went into the storage room. Ratchet watched in amazement as Darla escaladed up the almost straight up latter that was 19 feet tall. She started to feed the wire through the hole and stopped after a few pushes.

She felt a tug and fed the wire again. She looked down when she stopped and smiled down at the gawking Ratchet with white teeth that sparkled in the light. Brains sat on the latter top next to her head as Wheelie watched beside Ratchet. Darla felt another tug and ran the wire again. Ratchet peaked out the door to see the little struggle that Optimus and Raf were having.

Ratchet set up another latter at the next opening in the ceiling tiles and Raf walked with the latter to the next once he was done with the hole he was at. Optimus fed the wire to Ratchet and he fed it to Raf as Optimus went to the next hole. Ratchet then went to the next hole. Darla had fed a ton of wire through and watched as they worked together.

She noticed the slack getting tighter and climbed up the latter, starting to feed the wire again. Darla came down to see the 3 stopped and crossing the hall. The bell rang as they finished and Darla was putting the wire through the wall and to Ms. Pickard's room for 6 more computers.

The kids gawked at them as they walked by and Darla smiled smugly. They broke through the wall and Ratchet grabbed it from inside Ms. Pickard's room. He pulled it through and followed the path of the open roof tiles to the first and second drop, where the wire would go to the computers.

Darla peaked in and ran to give more slack, weaving in and out of kids light it was the easiest thing ever. She climbed up the latter and kids crowded to see what she was doing. Darla scaled the 19 foot latter in 2 seconds flat. She started to feed the wire through the hole again and the kids gawked at how high she was. No one dared to push the latter over. Raf walked through the crowd and said, "We're good."

Darla nodded and slid down the latter. She cut the wires from the roll and placed them in a slot on the tool compartment. Raf stood on his latter, waiting for the new lines, as the kids ran to class. Darla fed the lines through the hole and Raf fed them to Optimus before walking his latter to the next hole.

They continued like this until all six wires were hanging from their designated spots. They then put the loose wires through the hide-a-wire strips. Darla cut out holes in the tile trim for the wires to go through and into the hide-a-wire. Darla slid the tiles back into place before heading out into the hall.

Darla and the 3 zip tied the wires together and put the panels back. They folded the latters and put them in the storage room. Darla hit the tallest latter with her hip and it slid into place. She dusted off her hands and walked out. She hit the door with her hip and it closed.

She kicked the trash can back in front of it before picking up the tools and walking out.

watch?v=YPEPlKDT65U

Darla rolled her eyes as the small Autobots snickered. They walked into Mr. Markley's office and waited for him. He walked in and said, "That was fast." "Last time only I was doing it." She reminded. "Good to see you, Brains, Wheelie." "Hello Mr. Markley." They replied.

"We're ready for the next task." The bell rang and Mr. Markley stated, "Shouldn't you be in gym?" "We aren't." Darla supplied. "Then I heard about your problem, perhaps you want to scare them." Mr. Markley said and Darla's eyes sparkled. "Payback." She said evilly with the same expression. Mr. Markley walked to the breaker and shut down the lights in the big gym.

"Come on boys, payback is going to be sweet tonight." Darla stated as she prowled out with the small Autobots. Darla opened her locker and tossed them night vision goggles. "Why do you have these?" "Who doesn't?" Darla questioned.

She put her goggles on and walked to the gym. Darla told who to go where and smiled. "Brains, now." Darla whispered and Brains smiled evilly.

watch?v=aG1qjr08Ync

It came from the speakers and the students screamed. The 4 stalked to their places and Darla smiled evilly. Darla started to sing as she climbed up to a roof beam. She climbed up above the group, where they were in a circle with the center open. The other three met there as well on other beams, Ratchet across from Darla.

They roared as they dropped into the center of everyone and they all screamed and ran in separate directions. Wheelie and Brains dropped to the ground with ropes in their servos and a net rose around the students, ensuring they couldn't escape.

Ratchet watched as Darla stalked past him and to a group of students. They screamed as they were grabbed and Darla ran to the next group and they did the same. When the song ended the lights came on. The 4 took off their goggles with smiles. The class looked at them and Darla screamed and ran.

The kids ran at the 3 team members and they realized that Brains and Wheelie had followed Darla. They bolted after her. They yelped as they tripped over something. They looked up to see Raf and Darla laughing at them. Brains and Wheelie grumbled and shoved their legs off of them and stood as they dusted themselves off.

watch?v=czuCM2I3xrI

Brains stuck his glossa out at Optimus and Ratchet, the latter of which scowled at him from his position on his stomach. He looked up and watched as Darla walked by. Her hips swayed lightly as Raf and the little Autobots came on either side of her.

Optimus picked himself up and walked after them. He walked behind Raf who smiled up at him. Ratchet picked himself up and ran to catch up with them. Darla looked at him and smiled at him. Ratchet spared a smile back at her. Wheelie nudged him and he looked at the little Autobot. "Tch, tch." He stated with a wink and Ratchet rolled his eyes.

He was met with Brains nodding in agreement to him at Wheelie's 'statement' on his other side. Ratchet mentally growled, wondering how to get rid of them. Darla looked up with a smile as the final bell rang and the little Autobots climbed up to her shoulders.

She adjusted her bag on her back before walking out the door. "Hey Raf, wanna come with?" Darla asked as she motioned with her head to her bus. That's when Jack, Arcee, Bulk, Smokescreen, 'Bee, and Miko walked up. 'Bee smiled down at Raf and Darla's smile decreased a little. "Maybe later then." She stated.

The kindergarteners that were on the bus were watching through the windows. One jumped off and pulled at her shorts. Darla jumped a little and looked down at him. "I'm coming Cooper…" she brought out a 3ds and powered it on. She turned on a game and handed it to him. "Play this until I get on." Cooper smiled and got back on the bus.

Raf spoke up. "I'll come with you, I can send the address to my friends." Darla smiled and said, "On you get." Raf jumped onto the bus and Darla turned as she was halfway up the steps. She smiled with a gleam in her eyes and said, "See you all later." She then got to her seat by Cooper and Raf. They started to talk and Raf waved as the bus pulled away.

"Who's that?" Arcee questioned. "Our guide and Raf's new best friend." Ratchet explained. He saw the hurt in 'Bee's eyes and said, "You're his best friend still Bumblebee, but she's his new best friend."

Raf watched as Darla helped Cooper with his game, let's ride best in breed. It was pretty simple, but for a kindergartener, it was like astrophysics. Darla gave Cooper another tip and then looked up at Raf. "Brains, we got a downer." Darla stated and Brains climbed out of her bag. He transformed in front of Raf and he smiled.

"Thanks, I wish my computer was like Brains." Raf stated as he looked at Darla. She smiled with a chuckle and said, "Living computers make the best computers." Cooper was acting like a computer transforming into a little robot was the most obvious thing. "He knows." Darla stated as Raf gave her that look of confusion.

Darla stood and Raf followed her off the bus. They walked down the drive and Raf gawked as they walked into the barn that served as Darla's home. "You live by yourself?" Darla shook her head. "Mom's just in Iraq, has been for 3 years. She should be back in 2016. But then there are my brothers." 2 men walked out.

"The one on the left is Dan, the one on the right, Kyle." Darla stated and Raf looked up at the almost 7 foot men. Darla smiled and said, "You're going to get a crick in your neck." Raf smiled at her. 2 women walked out. "This is Melissa, Dan's soon-to-be wife. And this is Kelli, Kyle's wife…" Darla paused as Kelli handed her a little baby boy. "And this is Hunter, my baby nephew."

Raf looked at Hunter and smiled. Hunter grasped his finger and Raf smiled. "Wanna hold him?" Raf nodded and took up the child. Hunter giggled and Raf smiled down at him. Raf handed Hunter back to Kelli and she and the other three walked off. Raf texted the address to the team and said, "They'll be here soon."

Darla nodded. Darla studied Raf for a minute before stating, "I bet you're a racer person." Raf nodded with a smile as Darla picked up two controllers. She tossed one to Raf and said, "Let's see how good you are."


	6. busted

It was now tied, Raf just beat Darla. She sighed and said, "You're as good as Rafael from Transformers Prime." Raf shrugged. There was a strange knock on the door and Raf got up and started to the door. "You don't have to get the door." Darla stated. "it's the others." Raf stated and Darla nodded and walked up behind him.

Raf opened the door and they stepped out of the way as Darla said, "Come in." the team walked in and Darla shut the door. "Make yourselves at home, need anything? Water, tea?" she sure had manners. The holoforms shook their heads as Jack walked off after Darla for his water.

"Rafael, what do you now about her?" Optimus questioned. Raf looked at him then jerked his thumb to the flat screen TV., which is 72 inches tall and 180 inches wide. "Tie game." 'Bee said impressed. Everyone looked when they heard footsteps to see Darla walk in with Jack, she was taller than him, ha.

"You draw this?" everyone looked to see Ratchet looking at a picture of a realistic meadow. Darla smiled and said, "Yeah." She walked over and said, "It's my back yard 6 years ago, when I was in first grade." "You drew that in first grade?" Miko questioned. "Yeah, that's why the page is yellowing." Darla explained.

"All these drawings on the walls are mine." Darla further explained and everyone looked around at the million some pictures. When they looked to Darla, she wasn't there. Ratchet yelped and jumped out of the way of a dog, wait, that's a wolf!

"Shiba, down!" came Darla's yell and the wolf sat. It got up and walked around Ratchet, sniffing him all over. Ratchet stood there frozen. Shiba barked up at him then pressed her nose to his left front jeans pocket. "You've got something she wants." Darla stated as she walked in with another wolf.

Ratchet gulped, in his pocket was an energon sample. Shiba barked at him impatiently and he pulled it out and held out his hand. Shiba swiped in and ran over to Darla. "Shiba, give." Darla growled and Shiba rested the small cube in her palm. Darla studied it before dropping the cube and scrambling back.

She tripped over a dog bone and fell back. The other wolf broke her fall by running under her. Ratchet walked to her and held out his hand. Darla looked up at him and blushed as she shook her head, suddenly shy.

The team looked at her confused. Darla scrambled up by herself and said, "I… I'll be back!" she bolted down the hall and the wolves growled at the team before following. Ratchet shrugged as he picked up the energon cube. "SHIBA! WOLVERINE!"

The wolves came running in and laid some things down at Ratchet's feet. He picked them up as Darla came charging in. She skidded to a stop and gulped, scrambling back. Her back hit the wall and she gulped. She chuckled softly as Ratchet dropped the binder, the binder clattering on the floor. He stared at Darla and she ducked the wrench.

"SLAG YOU!" Darla screamed and threw it back, nailing him in the head. He winced. Miko swiped up the binder and read some pages as the others looked over her shoulder. *the words with ah at the end is my true speech, thought I'd clear that up!*

Frag you Ratchet!

Ratchet sat on his wheels, just sitting around. He had no idea that he had been transported to another dimension and that the Autobots were freaking out right now. All of a sudden, 2 girls came up. "Oh, come on! Ratchet is definitely bettah!" one girl, the taller, stated with a country accent. "No way, Bumblebee is!" the smaller reasoned.

The first girl let out a huff and said as she stopped, "Yeah right. It's just 'cause he's hypah and wouldn't chuck wrenches at yah." The smaller growled. "Don't even come near me." the first growled. The smaller walked to her.

The taller got in fighting position. She suddenly brought something out and it glinted in the light as it zoomed to the smaller girl and hit her in the head. "That's why Ratchet's my favorite Autobot. Yah nevah know what yah could learn." The taller stated as she picked up the wrench.

The taller girl laughed at the smaller and the smaller growled. The taller then saw Ratchet. She gasped and smiled widely and rushed over. Ratchet gulped and froze as 2 hands went down him. "Oh my Primus. It's Ratchet!" she squealed in delight. Ratchet had to say, the soft touches were quite relaxing and he sank on his wheels.

"Darla, it couldn't be. First, there is no slash monkey. Second, there isn't a Jasper, Nevada. Third, Cybertronians don't exist." "Kinsey, no slaggin' person would get an ambulance and put the Autobot insignia on it unless they were completely a fangirl for him like me. But I'm tellin' yah this is him." Darla stated.

"I bet he went through a bridge that transported him from his dimension tah this one!" Darla stated as she turned to Kinsey. "You've lost it." "Correction Kinsey, I lost it when I first saw Ratchet in the movie. Way different from Transformahs Prime Ratchet, but still Ratchet." Darla corrected.

"You're insanely stupid." Kinsey stated. Darla flipped her off and put her head on Ratchet's hood as she ran her hand in circles on his front wheel rim. "I happen tah have straight A's and know a lot 'bout Cybertronians, Kinsey." Darla replied to Kinsey calmly.

Her head shot up when a bridge opened and Ratchet stared in humiliation. The 'bots came out and stopped when they saw the humans. "Ha! Suck it Kinsey! I told yah Cybertronians were real!" Darla said and bounced around Kinsey who was not in a good mood at the time.

Darla bounced back to Ratchet and said, "Told yah!" Kinsey growled and brought her fist down on Optimus's hood. Darla's jaw dropped. She brought it up and Darla started to shake in anger. Darla ran forward, not caring about her asthma. Kinsey screamed and ran away. Darla's longer strides gave her the advantage and she grabbed Kinsey and pulled her around.

Darla glared hard into her eyes and growled, "Nevah. Do that. Again." Kinsey nodded and Darla scampered over to Optimus and ran her hand down the dent Kinsey had caused. Optimus let the human touch him, she seemed to be examining the dent.

"Ah, easy fix." She said and walked to his front. She pulled at him and growled as she pulled harder. Optimus sat there. "Optimus." Darla grunted and pulled harder. Her grip fell out and she gasped as she fell back. She groaned and growled up at Optimus. She went around back and pushed on him, trying to get him forward.

"That's it." She growled and took out her pocket knife. She unlocked his door and climbed in. "Sorry Optimus." She stated and hotwired him. Optimus didn't know what to do, he couldn't drive himself anymore. Darla drove him forward and said, "If yah would've budged yah wouldn't be in this predicament."

Kinsey laughed insanely as she hopped in. "You just hi-jacked a semi." "Correction, I hotwired Optimus." Darla mused and smiled. "See? The Autobot insignia." She stated and motioned to the insignia on the wheel.

Kinsey rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat. "Wait, didn't you say you didn't have a driver's license?" Kinsey asked and Darla pulled out a card. "Pahmit." She stated as she smiled. She put the card up and carefully drove Optimus forward. The team followed, worried. "Ratchet, if you hadn't had gone through the bridge Optimus wouldn't be in this mess!" Arcee hissed, Jack perched on top of her.

"How was I supposed to know I was going into another dimension?" Ratchet growled. "Good point." Arcee muttered. "I say as soon as she fixes Optimus we get out of here." Bulkhead said, "She's freaky." "You're good at stating the obvious Bulkhead, anything else you'd like to say?" Arcee shot.

On the other hand, Darla was hearing the whole thing. "I would like it if your team mates did not argue. They've done it enough when yah were Orion Pax as it was." She mused and Optimus flashed his lights and said over the comm.,

/ Enough! /

The team silenced and Darla smiled. She pulled into a clean shop and Kinsey mphed as she landed on her bottom from being kicked out of Optimus. "That's payback since Optimus can't hurt humans." Darla mused as she jumped out.

Kinsey grumbled as she got up and Darla started to correct the wiring in Optimus' wire space. After that Optimus tried to speed off, but found that there were logs in front and behind his wheels, insuring he was staying put.

Kinsey put logs in front and behind the back tires of the others as she was told to. When Kinsey saw Bumblebee she said, "Alright Darla, I believe your theory." "Only 'cause yah like Bumblebee and he's in front of yah." Darla teased from beside Optimus as she fixed the dent.

"It's like you read my mind." Kinsey muttered. Darla motioned her over and Kinsey smiled and nodded. 'Bee whirled in surprise as he felt a brush gently washing the dirt and grime off of him. He sank on his wheels and whirled softly.

Darla stole a glance and snickered. She patted Optimus' hood when the dent was fixed. 'Bee was having the time of his life. He sank lower and lower until his rim was almost touching the ground. "Hey Kinsey, I think he likes yah." Darla teased.

"Shut up." Kinsey replied as she dumped a pail of mid temperature water onto 'Bee. It washed all the soap off and Darla pointed to Bulkhead. Darla started on Optimus who let her pamper him. The rush of water down his hood actually soothed his stress. Darla finished with the soap and dumped some more water on him, washing the soap away to reveal a dazzling Optimus.

"Tell me why we don't use the hose." Kinsey stated. "It would be rough on their armor." "You think about Cybertronians too much." Kinsey replied. "Hatahs gonna hate." "Well you're a no good idiot." Kinsey replied. Darla looked at her and said, "What yah say what yah are." Kinsey growled and Darla scowled at her and said, "Don't even hit them."

Kinsey took her hand away from above Bulkhead's hood and Darla nodded. Ratchet was already half sank on his wheels as Darla moved to him. "Kinsey, when yah're finished with Bulkhead give Arcee a good clean…" Darla stopped and glared at Jack.

Darla started on Ratchet who sank lower and lower, Darla was using her hands on him. Ratchet's motor hummed softly as she continued and he mentally sighed as the water rushed over him. He ignored the links he received from the team and shut his comm. off.

Ratchet didn't realize the volume of his motor was increasing until it drowned out all other sounds. Darla tapped his hood and said, "Calm down Ratchet." Ratchet barely heard her and his motor immediately silenced.

Ratchet was now completely embarrassed. Darla smiled to herself as she dumped the warm water over his frame. Ratchet's rims hit the floor and he just sat there. Darla led Kinsey off when she was done and Jack, Miko, and Raf quickly got out/off their guardians and got ready to undo the wood.

The garage doors closed and they froze. "Yeah, don't even think about it." Darla said as she leaned against the wall, tossing a wrench casually. "Trust me, her aim is over the charts." Kinsey stated as she rubbed her sore head.

"You certainly know that from experience." Darla stated as she looked at Kinsey. "Don't remind me." Kinsey muttered. Kinsey smiled and said, "At least I'm not the one who has pet spiders and snakes." Darla growled down at her and said, "Do not insult my pets."

"This is getting personal." Jack muttered as he stood paralyzed in his spot. Raf and Miko were the same. "And I can sick my spidahs and snakes on yah." Darla growled and Kinsey gulped. A boa constrictor slithered up and Miko whimpered. It wrapped around Darla's leg and coiled up to her shoulders. Darla smiled and turned back to the 'bots.

"I do say that yah are welcome here." she stated and everyone was now confused. Girls and boys all ages walked up. "We are a secret society, just like the secret war of Autobots and Decepticons." Darla stated and Kinsey spoke up. "We believe in aliens, and Darla here has the top notch technology that she uses to look out to space."

"Like a satellite and telescope?" Rafael questioned. "More than one; I have secret stations set up all around the world, used by all my friends. Just in the U.S. there is 17 outposts." Darla stated matter of factly as the boa slithered down her arm.

"Ha, yeah, we all decided to help because we all believe in Cybertronians, just maybe they're out there." "Which ones, movie or Prime?" Darla questioned and the girl stated, "Both." Darla face palmed and said, "Transformahs Prime is right in front of yah, Saly." "Hit me with a wrench." "With pleasure." Darla through a wrench at Saly and she was knocked out.

Darla smiled and snickered. Saly woke up soon enough and rubbed her head, and by soon enough it means 30 seconds later. Saly sat up and glared at Darla. "I didn't mean literally." "I take everythin' seriously." "I should've remembered." Saly muttered.

Darla turned back to the team and said, "Most of them are clumsy, that includin' Saly who just mouthed me…." Darla through another wrench and Saly whimpered. "That's for mouthin'." Darla stated and Saly backed away. Darla smiled.

Saly and Kinsey shared a smiled and Darla gasped and ran away. "Not on me!" Darla screamed and ducked behind some crates. Everyone else bolted as Kinsey started to type on her computer.

watch?v=hmpGvVd3oBY

Darla poked her head up and snuck up some stares. "Stupid commercials." Kinsey muttered and Darla said, "My laptop only works for me's… Brains, get tah workin'!" (And for your information, whenever my parents try to use our laptop it won't work, but when I threaten to beat it to a pulp it works. It also always works whenever I'm using it. So now I call my laptop Brains.)

The laptop started up and Darla stated, "I swear that laptop is Brains." She ducked and snickered as the video started. She and other girls popped up and swung back and forward with smiles on their faces, the video projected below them. They started to sing the girl part and closed their eyes.

They all started laughing and Darla remained calm as the boy's part was quick to end once more, only smiling. Darla started to sing again as she continued to sway. Darla smiled widely as she enjoyed herself. Darla continued to sing and sway and Kinsey said, "Yeah, this is so true for you, Darla." Darla glanced at her and her boa slithered down to her. Kinsey screamed and ran away with Saly.

The girls rose up and started to sing after the break, but some just started to laugh again. The song ended and Darla stated, "Kinsey, Saly, yah tah will be lucky if Ratchet doesn't kill yah." She pointed behind them and they turned and screamed when they saw Ratchet's alternate mode right in front of them, motor humming dangerously.

"Darla tah the rescue." Darla muttered and slid down the stair rail. She tackled Kinsey and Saly out of the way and they tumbled over one another as Ratchet bolted forward, trying to run Kinsey and Saly over. Darla got up and dusted herself off. "Yah're welcome." "Thanks." They breathed out.

Darla rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, but if it happens agains I'm just gonna let Ratchet run yah ovah." "You're kidding right?" Saly asked. "Does it look like it?" Darla replied and Saly shook her head. "Then run." Darla stated and Kinsey and Saly got up and ran away like cowards.

"Cowards." Darla muttered. She patted Ratchet's hood as she walked by him and said, "That's my ambulance." Ratchet's motor hummed softly in appreciation. Miko was laughing her butt off. She screamed as the boa slithered towards her.

"Fanghigh, stop scarin' the guests." Darla scolded and the snake slithered over to Darla who picked it up. The snake leaned out and investigated Ratchet. The 'bots had been eerily quiet. Darla crossed her arms as Fanghigh slid onto Ratchet's hood and said, "I know yah can talk, I'm not stupid."

"I for one know that." Ratchet muttered and Darla looked at him. "Of course yah do. Kinsey called me an idiot and I proved her wrong, simple as that."

watch?v=qth5oYTYVn8

Some of the boys started to sing. Darla's friends gathered around her as she tried to walk forward, smiling at her. She just looked at them before passing them. "What's up with her?" Miko questioned and yelped as something landed in front of her. Darla came right after it.

"Let's just say that she's almost died, like, 2,000 times." Trinity stated. Darla just looked around before picking up the binder that had landed in front of Miko. Miko took it as it was outstretched and looked through it.

"Ouch." Miko gritted out and Jack and Raf looked. Darla walked away only to be grabbed by someone other than her friends. Darla stopped and said, "Yah must be Optimus's holoform." The being nodded. Darla looked over to her computer when she heard shifting and smiled.

"What do yah know? My theory was right." Darla mused as she looked at Brains standing on the table. He whistled and said, "Wheelie!" a toy truck came driving up to the edge of the stairs and transformed, hopping down on his wheels.

"Here's our owner." Brains stated as he pointed to Darla who smiled. Wheelie winked at her and Darla leaned against Ratchet. "Not happenin'." Darla stated and Ratchet revved his motor in warning. The boa, Fanghigh, slithered over to her and up her arm.

"Oh come on, we're Autobots too." Wheelie whined. "Do yah happen tah be the Autobot medic known as Ratchet who kicks tailpipe and can easily crush you and is my crush…" Darla slapped her hand over her mouth then muttered, "Slag it!"

Her friends all laughed and she brought out a wrench and tossed it thoughtfully with a sudden evil smile at them. Everyone silenced and Darla smiled. "That's bettah." She stated. Ratchet's motor hummed softly as Darla leaned against him, as if oblivious to the fact that he was her crush. In all truth, he liked her back.

Ratchet's motor purred as he rocked back and forward, rubbing against Darla's legs. Darla stroked his hood like you would a cat's back. "Darla's got doc' 'bot wrapped around her finger." Saly teased. "Heavy metal freak." Darla replied.

"Too bad there's no slash monkey." Saly and Kinsey stated in unison. "It's an answered prayer, one of the great things about dimensions being different." "Just like no Jasper, Nevada?" Roland asked as he walked up. "WHAT?!" Darla cowered down as she covered her ears and said, "Hello, Darla to Team Prime, sensitive ears."

Darla looked at Roland and said, "Wrong place wrong time." "Idiot." "What yah say what yah are." "I hate you." "Hatahs gonna hate." Darla replied. "Exactly how long can this go on?" Raf asked as Darla and Roland argued. "Who knows? Longest time was 3 hours." Missey stated as her head moved between the arguers.

Darla got tired of Roland and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground and Darla smirked. "Congrats Roland, you just lost feeling in your spike for a while." Darla stated and Roland whimpered.

watch?v=WND99MwO0GU

Darla started to sing as she walked away. She swayed as she walked. Brains and Wheelie then started to sing. Darla held out her hands and they grabbed them. She lifted them on her shoulders and they continued to sing.

Ratchet stared, then soon found himself looking up and down her. Darla, Brains, and Wheelie smiled as they sang. "What do you know? The transformers movie verse is true." Darla, Brains, and Wheelie glared at her.

"Former Decepticon on your shoulder." Kinsey warned. Wheelie snarled and Kinsey backed up. Darla smiled as she sang. She looked at the little Autobots on her shoulders and smiled wider. They smiled back and nuzzled into her.

Darla smiled again and they smiled wider. They finished together and laughed. Darla scratched their helms and they purred. "Autobots: they're gullible." Darla stated. "We try." Wheelie and Brains stated together. "You really weren't going to use me for spare parts were you?" Brains questioned.

"Just a way to make you work. But please, just work for us." Brains saluted her.

Miko burst out laughing and Darla and Ratchet looked up from their wrench/cussing battle. Darla screamed in outrage and stalked up, ripping the binder out of Miko's hands. Darla stomped out and Miko yelled in pain as a wrench hit her in the head.

"You wanna know the truth ey?!" Darla called from down the hall. She came in, pushing 3 boxes into the room with her. "Take a look at this then." she growled and sat on the floor, glaring at them. the wolves sat on either side of her, Brains on one, Wheelie on the other.

"Aunt Darla, we're home!" Darla became wide eyed and slammed the door to the living room shut, leaning against it. "They are _**not**_ getting in here yet." She snarled to herself. "Who's that?" Jack questioned. Darla's head shot up and she gulped.

"AUNT DARLA, LET US IN!" Darla winced at their volume and the wolves snarled at the door. Darla quickly opened the door and the kids started forward. Darla slammed the door in their faces and they hollered in pain.

Darla snickered and muttered, "I always hated humans, so stupid and all." Darla opened the door and 3 kids fell in. "You're late." Darla stated as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Not our fault, John here got us lost." A girl stated.

"Hey Aunt Darla, can you sing this song, please?" they were oblivious to the team who was doing as Darla told and was looking at everything in shock.

watch?v=OehxXNCYvTM

Darla shuffled her feet as the boy part played, knowing this wasn't good. The team looked up as she started to sing. Darla blushed as she saw the Autobots looking at her. Darla scowled at her actions and swallowed her fear as she sang loud and proud.

The 3 newcomers smiled as she sang. After Darla finished singing, the boy sang the boy part. Darla rolled her eyes at his actions and crossed her arms, blushing at 'alien sex'. Darla joined in then and continued. When the song ended Darla growled, "Busted."


	7. another team

The moment ended as Wheelie raced up. "We've got communication!" he reported. "Darla, Darla, can you hear us?" "I hear you loud a clear, Prime." she replied into the transmission connector that looked homemade built.

She motioned for everyone to follow as she raced deeper into the barn. She raced down stairs as she said, "I know, I'll get it up. I'll go through then lead you to here." the team was confused. Darla jumped onto a stair rail and slid down it. She landed on the concrete and everyone looked around and stared. Darla raced to a panel.

watch?v=gMGQyLwtNwU

"Powering up!" Brains reported. "Wheelie, you see the power source?" "I don't know what you're talking about!" "Is there a pipe filling up with blue?!" Brains and Darla snarled and Wheelie nodded. The 2 angry beings rolled their eyes/optics and went back to their stations. "Opening the vortex!" Darla reported and hit a button.

They turned and watched as blue liquid seeped into a circular cylinder and swirled around, flashing, and stabilizing. "We got the ground bridge up!" Brains cheered. Darla turned and said, "Watch the energon, I'm receiving malfunctions, we got to make this perfect!"

"I'm releasing more energon!" Brains reported and pulled a lever back a little. "Malfunctions gone!" Darla reported. The team stared and Raf asked, "She built this?" the boy that the team learned was John ran around cheering.

"JOHN! Get your ass out of here before I kick it to Cybertron!" John whined and walked out with his siblings Sam and Deanna. Darla turned back to the monitor and got a transmission. "We see the vortex." "Does it look stable on your end?" Darla questioned as she started to type on a computer module.

"Looks good to us." Another voice stated. "Brains, Wheelie, man the bridge!" Darla ordered and raced down a hall. Everyone turned and the team gawked as Darla came speeding up in a yellow Camaro. She spun around once and stopped facing the bridge.

Brains handed her a video camera and she nodded. "Prime, you ready?" "We're ready to receive you." there were shots. "It's Megatron, he's trying to get through!" came the voice and Darla sped forward. She raced up the ramp and soared into the air. She disappeared through the bridge.

A video activated live as she came on the other side:

_**The car skidded to a stop and Darla stepped out. She looked up and crossed her arms. "Ready Optimus?" more robots walked up as he nodded. There were shots and Darla ducked. "Slagging no good sun of a bitch is going down." Darla growled as a robot with red eyes landed. **_

_**Darla slid into the vehicle and smiled. She flipped a switch and there was shifting. "I love being a Transformers addict." Darla mumbled as her car transformed. She started to shoot at Megatron and yelled, "Get through the bridge!" everyone raced through and Darla raced through after them, transforming and speeding through.**_

The video cut as Darla sped in. She landed on her wheels and climbed out the window and shook her head. Wheelie zoomed up. "Nice fight." Darla rolled her eyes and smiled. She kicked him and he yelped as he flew into a wall. "That hurt!" the new arriving Autobots and Darla laughed as well as Brains.

"Have tah says Wheelie, yah's deserved it." A silver mech stated. "Jazz's got you there, Wheelie." Ironhide stated. "Autobots, is it wise to laugh at a fellow Autobot?" Darla answered that one. "No, but he did deserve it, and if you weren't all stern and in charge you know you would be laughing with us, Optimus."

Darla put her hands on her hips for affect and Optimus narrowed his optics at her. Darla narrowed her eyes. "You have a temper like Ratchet's." Optimus challenged and Darla's eyes narrowed into slits. "And I deal out the same punishment as well." She twirled a wrench in between her fingers and the Prime stepped down a little.

The emergency hummer chuckled and patted Darla's head. She smiled and started to toss the wrench. Raf ducked the wrench at Darla's look before she threw it and Ratchet yelped in surprise as he got hit. "And I win Mr. I-don't-like-what-you-write." Ratchet snarled and Darla snarled back.

The new coming Optimus looked at Brains and asked, "Is there something we were not informed?" "Just today another team Prime from yet another dimension was found out. Who just got hit is their Ratchet's holoform." Brains explained as Ratchet through a wrench at Darla.

Darla snarled in rage and stalked forward. Ratchet gulped and backed up as Darla came at him. Darla grabbed his shirt collar and glared into his eyes. Ratchet stared back into hers. Everyone watched in silence, watching, waiting. Wheelie nudged Brains who smiled.

watch?v=dkOFSejV_Kw

Darla jumped back and looked at Brains. She blushed hard as she backed up. She swallowed hard as she backed up and Ratchet backed up from her as the song said, "So baby take off all your armor." Darla blushed harder at, "If I bite your poison apple."

Wheelie fell over laughing and Darla snarled and kicked him into a wall. He got knocked out. "So help me I'll make him fuck a shitting Cybertronian bitch's perverted ass to hell." "I don't think he would mind." "Shut up Brains before I rip you apart and use you for spare pieces." Darla chimed.

Brains stepped away. Darla stalked down the hall, then paused. She motioned to the new coming Optimus and pointed down the hall. He transformed, a holoform activating, looking different then TFP Optimus, and followed her down the hall. "She's a little bitch." "Ratchet, can you deal with him for me?" Darla called.

"With pleasure." The emergency hummer muttered and kicked Jazz's ass. Jazz whined as he stood up and Ratchet kicked him again. The GMC laughed and fell on his ass. Darla and the holoform walked back in and noticed the sight. Darla chuckled and whistled.

The 'bots froze and turned. Darla chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, that went better than expected." Darla mused as she walked over to a laptop that was not Brains. She started to type and smiled. She looked to see the team's holoforms watching her.

"What?" she questioned, still typing. She looked back at the screen when she got no answers and watched the screen carefully before groaning in annoyance. She whistled sharply and Shiba and Wolverine ran down. She pointed to the screen and the wolves snarled and raced out. There were blood curdling screams and Darla chuckled.

The wolves came back and Darla chuckled. "What they do?" Miko questioned. The wolves howled, teeth covered in blood showing. "They bit trespassers." Darla stated calmly with a chuckle. Wheelie woke up then and raced up to her and asked, "Can they watch Transformers and Transformers Prime now?!" "Fine." Darla said with a soft smiled and Wheelie raced out.

Everyone followed and Wheelie put in a DVD, Transformers.

**Hey, sorry that these are short chapters. My mind works better with short chapters so then the book can be longer, and plus, I ran out of ideas for this chapter. But hey, I thing we have conflict, don't you? Ha-ha, I'll try and update soon!**

**This story is dedicated to Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen, my favorite writer on all of FanFiction. Check out her books some time. also, this is dedicated to her cat Oliver, pray with us that he comes home safely to her.**


	8. Big surprise

Chapter 8

Big surprise

"Wheelie, you're gonna scare them to death." Wheelie was currently acting like himself as they watched the second Transformers movie. Wheelie stopped and said, "I can't help that their faces are hilarious!" Darla sighed and shook her head, giving him a glare. Wheelie smiled and whined as Brains hit him in the helm. "She's got a point." He grumbled and stalked into the kitchen where Darla was cooking.

She looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow and he said, "I'm bored out of my wits, Wheelie watches these shows every day! I can't stand it anymore!" "Go clean your half of the room." She stated and shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Wheelie, what should you be doing right now?" Darla called. Wheelie stopped and said, "Acting like me on the T.V." "Go clean your room, now." She stated and shooed Wheelie off. "Awe!" Wheelie pouted but rolled down the hall. Darla crossed her arms and said, "I swear, he's just like a child." She went back to cooking while the two teams sat there watching the movie, frozen as statues.

After Wheelie quickly came out and put in Transformers 3 before going back to clean his room, Darla had the actual humans get their fried chicken, biscuit, mashed potatoes, gravy, and drink. Only thing was, Darla wasn't eating the chicken. "Why aren't you eating chicken?" Miko questioned. "I'm a vegetarian, I let the wolves eat the chicken." She explained.

At the part, Darla explained, "They fell through my experimental bridge right about this area, as the ship came crashing down." Everyone nodded and Darla took the video as Wheelie and Brains came in. "All clean." They stated and Darla raised an eyebrow. "Did you shove it under the berths?" she questioned. They shook their helms.

"I'll be checking." She stated before noticing what was in Brains' little servos. "Oh Primus no." she muttered and went to check on their rooms. "Wheelie, come clean your room the right way." Darla called and Wheelie whined and drove off. And that's when Brains introduced the teams to Transformers Prime.

Darla walked in and hummed as she bit her bottom lip and turned around; 'Stronger, faster.' was on. "This is Darla's favorite." Brains stated as he jumped down from the top of the T.V., sitting down and watching. Darla chose that moment to go back down to the ground bridge. She started tweaking with wires and jumped as she heard something clatter on the floor after about an hour.

It wasn't the Autobots from the movie verse; they had driven into another part of her basement. She looked around and saw a screwdriver on the floor. Her eyebrows knitted together and she walked over. "What in Primus name? How did this get all the way over here?" she asked herself and went to put it up. She turned around and gasped, dropping the screwdriver.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed menacingly as she glared at Ratchet, from Prime version no less. He was looking at her. "Scare you?" he questioned smugly and Darla just picked up the screwdriver and walked around him. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." Darla replied.

Ratchet followed around behind her and asked, "Why aren't you upstairs?" "I'd rather be working on my invention." She replied as she slid under a control panel on a roller board. Ratchet grabbed the end with his foot and pulled her back out. "Why is that scene your favorite?" he questioned. Darla pulled herself under the control panel again and said, "It's funny."

Ratchet pulled her out again and asked, "Is that all?" "No." she pulled herself back under again. Ratchet pulled her out. "What else?" "Not telling." She pulled herself under again. Ratchet pulled her out again and said, "You can tell me." Darla shot up and snarled slowly, "NOT, TELLING." She laid down and submerged back in her work.

"Fine, lousy glitch helmed femme." Ratchet muttered as he stomped off. He winced and turned to see Darla's eyes in a furious rage. "Fine, you wanna know?! It's just gonna make everything even more uncomfortable when we're around each other! It's because I love you!

"That part shows who you are, but you can't show it because you're slowly killing yourself by giving yourself smaller rations than the others! I'll tell you this, if you stay here, you can have thousands more pounds of energon cubes! You aren't in your dimension anymore, you're in my dimension, where somehow there's energon.

"That dimension you came from, I don't know if I can get you back. I brought those Autobots upstairs here because they needed to get away from the Decepticons that were coming down on them hard, practically killing them. So, there you go, you have my fucking answer."

Darla got up and grabbed a piece of wiring before going back under the panel. Ratchet stood there, too shocked to move. He looked at the ground bridge and said, "You built this all by yourself, no Cybertronians?" "Exactly." Darla snarled. "And if you wanna be helpful you can hand me that longest piece of white wire." She finished.

Ratchet placed it into her waiting hand and asked, "Mind me asking what you're doing?" "The ground bridge needs a tune up. I didn't like the way it was shaking as I went in and out of the bridge this last run. Also, I'm seeing if I can expand its range to moon range…" she wheeled into view and said, "I've always wanted to go on the moon."

She pulled back under the panel and started tinkering. "That first part sounds like something I would say." Ratchet commented. Darla wheeled out for the next wire and shrugged, saying, "Having an attitude like yours, that would make sense." Ratchet handed her the next wire and Darla wheeled back under.

"One question, how did you build it?" "The same way I built the energon radar," she wheeled herself out to where she made eye-contact and said, "I built it." Ratchet sighed and said, "I know that, but how did you do it without the schematics?" "I don't actually know, I just started picking up metal lying around in my workshop and started welding." Darla shrugged.

She had grease on her face. She narrowed her eyes as she looked past Ratchet. "Shit." She growled and kicked the roller board over to the source of the energon leak. She grabbed some metal, a welder, safety helmet, and sealant. Ratchet watched as she disappeared and heard a welder snap on soon after. After about 5 to 8 minutes, she came out.

She took off her helmet and Ratchet saw that some energon was on her face. She must have been right directly under the leak as she was putting the sealant on before welding on the new piece of metal. Ratchet knelt to her and wiped off some of the grease and energon that was on her cheek.

Her cheek grew warm under his touch and she turned away. "Don't… don't touch me." she stated. "I don't like to be touched." She murmured as she went back to her previous task at hand. "Do you mind if I help?" Ratchet questioned. "I doubt you would understand how I made mine, it's quite different. Ratchet sighed and said, "I just feel useless."

"We all do at some point." Darla replied as she continued to work a wire into place. Darla reached above her for another wire, but Ratchet touched her hand and held it in his. "Ratchet, let go of my hand." Even though Ratchet couldn't see it, he had a feeling she was blushing. "Ratchet, please." She whispered. She gasped as he yanked hard on her hand, pulling her out from under the panel and up into his arms.

"Will you forgive my shit I did earlier?" Ratchet questioned. Darla nodded and tried to pull away. "I'm not kidding. Please, except my apology." "I do except it, thank you. And it's alright. I was being a bitch myself." They made amused noises and Darla shrugged as Ratchet let her go and said, "So partner, wanna learn my bridge?"

"Why not? Mine was destroyed right after we got here." Ratchet stated with a shrug. Darla giggled and pushed another roller board over. "Okay Ratchet, but don't be sorry if you don't know how I did some of it. Humans are smarter than Cybertronians." "I resent that, only some can be." "Like Einstein and Raf?" Darla questioned as she rolled under with another wire.

She started explaining how all the different wires work and they soon got off track. "Wait, how did we end up with me talking about fixing my vacuum?" she asked and she and Ratchet looked at each other. Ratchet shrugged and they started laughing. "How did we get all buddy, buddy all of the sudden?" Ratchet questioned as they calmed down.

It was Darla's turn to shrug. "Beats me, you just upped and started blabbing your mouth." Ratchet scowled and she giggled and went back to fixing up another wire. She didn't hear or see Ratchet roll from under the panel and gasped as she was pulled out. He snatched her up and she started laughing as he tickled her. "I thought you said you weren't ticklish?" Ratchet questioned.

On her free time she had explained that. "I said I was, but not where." She said and squealed as he tickled her in an extremely ticklish spot. "Ratchet, stop, I'll do anything!" she squealed out and Ratchet stopped and asked, "Anything?" "Yes!" she gasped out as he started tickling her neck and scrunched up.

"Okay, you'll keep my alternate form clean for a year and tell me why you love me." "Offer excepted! And I love you because you're cute, smart, I can understand you, and you're my role model." Ratchet was surprised and stopped tickling her, slowly pulling her closer as they stared at each other. Their eyes closed as their lips touched gently and they experimented the kiss.

Ratchet and Darla both felt a shock, energy if you will, as they kissed, even if it was barely a touch of their lips. Ratchet let their lips press to each other's more and Darla slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands guided to her hips which tensioned, releasing a moan from Darla and into the kiss. They didn't realize a certain Miko was watching.

She giggled silently and watched as the tool duo went at their first kiss in their whole life. They pulled back, but Ratchet wasn't about to let her go. He kissed her again, passionately. Darla's stomach twisted in a knot as her biggest dream came to life. One of her hands slipped down and pressed against Ratchet's chest softly as they continued to kiss.

Ratchet ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Darla, not realizing he was requesting entrance, just continued to kiss Ratchet. He didn't like that answer, and bit down on her bottom lip. Darla gasped as her eyes shot open and Ratchet took his chance and slipped his tongue through, gently brushing hers with his.

Darla closed her eyes and relaxed once more as they stood there, showing a love that Darla had thought would never come for her. She had only ever liked Ratchet's characteristics in a person, and Ratchet just seemed so right.

Yes, Darla was young, but she didn't have any parents to keep her from doing things. And she was responsible enough to know when something was going too far. She was responsible enough to have a boyfriend. "So," Darla started after they pulled away and caught their breath, "Does this mean we're dating?"

A little smirk ghosted Ratchet's face and he said, "I guess it does." Miko's jaw dropped and they quickly pulled away when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Darla bolted under the panel and started back working and Ratchet leaned against another panel casually. "Ratchet, can you hand me that black wire I set off to the side?"

Ratchet spotted it and handed it to her. "Thanks." She replied and placed the wire in its correct spot. "Wow, you've been down here _working_? I think I found the third Ratchet." Darla rolled out and threw a wrench at him as well as the 2 Ratchet's. "I'm not a mech," Darla started. "And I'm not a femme." The Ratchet's replied in unison.

"It is not my day." Jazz groaned as he fell to the floor. When the team had to leave, Ratchet secretly gave Darla a kiss before closing the door behind him. The new Autobots along with Darla's family watched them drive off and Darla waved as she leaned against the door frame of the front door. Ratchet flashed his lights at her and Darla smiled, she will cherish this life more now.


End file.
